


This Is A Love Song In My Own Way

by heartsliesnpeterick



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Canon Divergance, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peterick, Porn With Plot, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Rimming, Top Pete Wentz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsliesnpeterick/pseuds/heartsliesnpeterick
Summary: Valentine's Day is fastly approaching and it's almost Pete and Patrick's two year anniversary of dating to which Pete has a plan.“Pretending I agree to the roleplaying what are your plans? Oh gods I can’t believe I’m talking about our sex life in front of our friends.”“You in a maid costume of course!”Patrick put his chopsticks down and looked at Pete. “Look Pete I love you but there is no way in hell I am doing that. I’ll do dinner and a bath and MAYBE if I haven’t decided to kill you maybe we’ll go to bed together. But there is nothing you can do or say that will get me in a maid costume.”Patrick may have gotten more than he bargained for
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19
Collections: Be My Peterick Valentine 2020





	This Is A Love Song In My Own Way

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to EVERYONE on the peterick creations discord for their support I gift all of this to you! 
> 
> Title from Bang The Doldrums by Fall Out Boy which may or may not of come on while i marathoned writing this at 5 am before work >,>

“So Lunchbox I have the perfect idea for our anniversary!”

Patrick looked up over his glasses,chopsticks in his hand over at his boyfriend of going on two years now. “If you’re willing to announce it in the presence of Joe and Andy I doubt it’s good.”

“What if I take you for dinner,we come home take a bath together and then we do some roleplaying in bed?”

  
  


Andy pretended to be interested in his phone and Joe looked between the two of them with wide blue eyes. “Dudddde Patrick’s going to kill you.”

“I haven’t told him the roleplaying yet!” Pete had to admit Joe was right….probably. Joe was right a lot for someone that spent most of his days high as a kite. 

“Pretending I agree to the  _ roleplaying _ what are your plans? Oh gods I can’t believe I’m talking about our sex life in front of our friends.”

“You in a maid costume of course!”

Patrick put his chopsticks down and looked at Pete. “Look Pete I love you but there is no way in  _ hell _ I am doing that. I’ll do dinner and a bath and MAYBE if I haven’t decided to kill you maybe we’ll go to bed together. But there is nothing you can do or say that will get me in a maid costume.”

Patrick stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. 

“Well Pete I hope for your relationship’s sake you back out of this crazy plan. I really don’t want to deal with a moody Patrick.” Andy followed Patrick’s lead to try to coax the younger male back into the room to eat. 

Pete and Joe exchanged looks before Pete smirked. “Challenge accepted.”

“Whose challenge?”

“Patrick’s of course! I bet you twenty dollars i can get him in that costume.”

“Make it twenty and a bag of weed and you’re on.”

~#~

Andy had walked out of the room and heard something that sounded like a cross between a pteradactyl screeching and a child having a tantrum. The source of it? A thirty year old Patrick who looked like he was having a midlife crisis. 

“Patrick what are you doing?”   
  
“Seriously questioning my life choices right now what does it look like?!”

“You mean coming back to the band? Or dating Pete?”   
  
“Yes..no..AURGH BOTH! I DON’T KNOW ANDY I DON’T KNOW!” Patrick picked up a throw pillow on the couch he was laying on and screeched into it while kicking his feet in the air. 

“Patrick you are being a bit ridiculous. I’ve known you since you were a teenager and I know how much you love this band. You love creating music. You also love Pete,I always saw you two together on stage,curled in the back of the van and hushed conversations in the studio.”

“Yeah and I finally decided to work up the nerve to kiss him and confess to him. However that doesn’t mean I want him to talk about...private moments in front of you and Joe or anyone else for that matter!”

  
  


In the end Andy managed to convinced Patrick to go into the room and finish his food. Patrick didn’t meet Pete’s gaze and it was awkward when the two of them rode home in silence. When they walked through their front door Pete was still smiling as Patrick immediately went to his laptop. “Is there a reason you look like the chesire cat?”

“Not at all love get to work I’m going to go lay down for a bit.”

Patrick didn’t trust this...and the thing is when you’ve known Pete Wentz for as long as Patrick had you learn to trust your instincts. Too bad Patrick didn’t listen to said instincts.

  
  


~#~

He had forgotten the backpack. That stupid,obnoxious speaker backpack that Pete had back in the Folie era and followed Patrick around playing cheesey love songs when Patrick was trying to work. So when Patrick had pulled his headphones off and heard his own voice blasting through crappy speakers he turned and was greeted with the sight of Pete wearing the backpack...and nothing else.

Instantly Patrick’s face turned red and he waved his sweater pawed hands in front of his face. “What the hell are you doing you asshole? Trying to give me heart failure?!”

“Aw Trick..don’t you hear the song? I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me.”

“If you think this is getting me into a maid costume you’re out of your fucking mind! If anything this is going to get you on the couch or me in the nearest hotel for the night!”

  
  


“You know you can’t resist my body Trick but you know there is a way to get me to put the backpack away.”

Patrick lowered his hands and raised an eyebrow at the same time. “I’ll regret asking this later I’m sure but nothing can be as bad as that backpack. What is it?”

The backpack dropped to the ground and Pete bent over to unzip it giving Patrick a clear view of his ass (which if you asked Patrick was totally unfair and cheating). When he turned around he was holding a maid costume in his hands a maid costume that was totally made just for Patrick’s body. “Well Trick what’s it gonna be the costume or the backpack?”

“Fuck you I hate you.” Patrick had a decision to make and in his eyes it was a lose-lose situation for him. He could keep his dignity not wear the maid costume and just hear his voice from shitty speakers OR he could keep his sanity wear the maid costume and not hear his voice from shitty speakers. Patrick chose the latter. With a growl he swiped the costume from Pete’s hands. “Bedroom in 10 minutes now shut that stupid backpack up before I smash it worse than Joe smashes a guitar.”

  
  


Pete smirked before heading up the stairs thinking that they’d do a bath after this and dinner..well dinner could wait until tomorrow.

Patrick stood in their bathroom looking at himself in the full size mirror. He had to hand it to Pete the skirt and top fit him well and even the knee high stockings felt nice against his legs. The only part Patrick wasn’t to thrilled about was the lace panties.

Patrick was still questioning his sanity as he finally opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom he now shared with Pete. He felt Pete’s eyes on him and blushed as he saw Pete’s cock twitch at the sight of Patrick dressed as a maid.

  
  


“Holy shit Patrick...you..you look…”

“Absolutely hideous I’m aware.This was YOUR idea and I question if I’ll still be your boyfriend after this.”

Pete stood up (half hard and completely naked) crossed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Patrick’s causing the singer’s eyes to widen in surprise before he closed them and kissed back.

The kiss was firm and the type that Patrick could lose himself into. The kiss was the kind of kiss that made Patrick’s insecurities and anxiety melt away. Patrick was the one that teased the tip of his tongue against Pete’s lips who obliged and opened his mouth to tangle his tongue with Patrick’s.

Pete pulled Patrick closer his bared erection pressing against Patrick’s clothed one. Patrick broke the kiss and let a low moan slip from his lips. “Pete...please.. _ please.” _

A smirk appeared on Pete’s face. “Please what Trick?”

  
  


“Please...touch  _ me _ . “

“Hmmm you’re the maid you’re supposed to service me. Put that mouth of yours to good use and suck me.”

Patrick didn’t have to be told twice,he loved sucking Pete’s dick. He got on his knees and looked at Pete’s prick engorged with blood and leaking pre-cum. Patrick teased the tip with his tongue giving little kitten licks as he breathed in Pete’s scent.

“Fuck..Trick..always a tease…”

Patrick looked up at Pete his blue eyes wide and cherry lips curved into a smirk before he took the entire length of Pete’s dick into his mouth his nose buried against the trimmed hair at the base.

“Oh..oh god Patrick…”

  
  


Patrick hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat as Pete started thrusting his hips forward fucking Patrick’s mouth. “Fuck Trick...I’m gonna--fuck Patrick!”

Pete’s pupils were blown as his orgasm shook through him and he was pretty sure Patrick’s finger prints were going to be permanently marked on his hips. Patrick looked up at him as he pulled off Pete’s now softening cock out of his mouth. Patrick’s blue eyes were mainly black now his pupils were that wide. “So..was I of good service to you?”

“Fuck..yeah you were.” 

“Tips are always nice you know?” Patrick had stood up and was slowly starting to strip as he walked. Finally he was on the bed with just the lace panties and knee stockings on. He was about to pull his stockings off when Pete stopped him. “Leave them on..I want to feel them when you wrap your legs around me.”

Pete shuffled through their bedside drawer for lube and condoms. “Lay on your stomach.”

Patrick whined. He liked it when he could look into Pete’s eyes when they were making love but he obliged. Pete grabbed the lace panties with his teeth and Patrick lifted his hips so Pete could pull the offensive material out of the way fully.

Patrick screamed when he felt Pete’s tongue probing inside him. “Holy fuck..Pete!” He was rutting against the bed as Pete continued to eat him out. It was something Patrick absolutely loved and Pete knew it. Honestly the younger male could get off just like this but in honor of their special day..he wanted more. “Pete..jesus fuck...fuck me..I want to come with you inside me.” 

Pete was a giver always had been so he finally pulled away and instructed Patrick to roll back over. He nearly came at the sight of Patrick alone. His cheeks were flushed and his chest was heaving. 

The cap for the lube was flipped open and Pete was pouring it on his fingers pushing one finger inside of Patrick who hissed at the burn of it but slowly adjusted. Shortly after a second and a third finger joined them stretching Patrick and teasing that golden bundle of nerves buried deep inside him. 

“Pete..give me your cock..I can’t..” 

Pete didn’t have to be told twice and honestly he was ready to come again his dick had been hard since he heard Patrick singing all those beautiful songs for him while he ate him out. He ripped the condom open with his teeth and slid it on lubing it up with the leftover over lube on his hand. “You ready babe?”

“Fuck..yes..now fuck me before I get myself off.”

Pete pulled Patrick’s legs up so they hitched around his his waist as he slowly breached his head inside of his boyfriend. Patrick bit down on his full bottom lip as his body adjusted. 

“Trick? We can stop if you want to..”

“I’m fine just..keep going..”

  
  


The pace started slow and it was mainly gasps of breath shared between each other but when Pete bottomed out Patrick’s eyes shot open and he reached between them to grab his own neglected cock that was blood red and painting his stomach with precum. “FUCK PETE RIGHT THERE I’M GONNA COME--GONNA”

Hearing Patrick be so vocal during sex always drove Pete to the point of breaking. “PATRICK JESUS FUCK..COME..MAKE ME COME..”

That was it for Patrick he came painting the both of them with his release. Moments later Pete released while inside of him. The last thing Patrick remembered was the soft kiss to his lips before his eyes closed.

~#~

When Patrick woke up again he was dressed in his batman pajama bottoms and Pete was playing with his hair. “Hi beautiful next time you clean up you’re the maid after all.”

“Shut up..next time I’ll bring deviltrick back fuck you into oblivion.How long was I out?”

“Not long about thirty minutes..say Trick?”

Patrick had snuggled closer wrapping his arms around Pete. “Hmm what?”

“Did you really mean you were questioning if you would be my boyfriend after this?”

“I’m still here aren’t I? I fucking blew you,you ate me out and fucked me after dressing me in a maid costume.”

“Yeah but you only did that to get me to shut up the backpack..”

Patrick sighed Pete’s old insecurities were resurfacing again. “Pete..I’ve loved you since I was seventeen. I did the solo thing to find myself and make myself more confident so I could be someone you wanted instead of the chubby,shy,introvert--”

“Patrick you’ve always been my golden boy ever since I first saw you I knew you were special. I’ve loved you for awhile too..ever since I saw you in that damn argyle sweater,shorts and black socks. I always dropped you hints.”

Patrick couldn’t help it he smiled. “Anyways the reason I said I may not be your boyfriend after this was for my Valentine’s gift to you..I was hoping you’d agree to marry me.”

Pete’s breath hitched as his golden eyes met Patrick’s blue eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am..I love you Peter.” 

“I--yes Trick YES!”

Patrick leaned up and lazidly kissed Pete. “I’ll get the engagement bands in the morning I don’t feel like getting up right now. You still owe me dinner and a bath together too.”

Patrick was lost to the land of sleep shortly after and Pete had a text from Joe on his phone.

_ Did Patrick kill you or dump you yet? _

Pete grinned as he slowly replied back. 

_ Nope even better we’re engaged! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's unbeta'd i hope its okay! CHECK OUT ALL THE FICS IN THE COLLECTION AS THEYRE AMAZING!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! yourtiredheart.tumblr.com

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Role-playing In The Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727680) by [glitterandrocketfuel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandrocketfuel/pseuds/glitterandrocketfuel)




End file.
